1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of constant velocity or homo-kinetic ball-type universal joints and particularly to the reduction of the overall radial dimensions of such joints by increasing the ball guide surfaces with radially projecting lugs so that the ball members are sufficiently guided and held with relatively thin cages.
2. Prior Art
Universal joints transferring torque between coupling members by balls which are held by a cage in a common plane bisecting the angle between the axes of the coupling members are known in the art as for example, in U.S. Letters Pat. No. 2,046,584 issued July 7, 1936. The cages for these joints were relatively thin, thus providing only small ball guide surfaces.
German published patent application No. 1,575,828, published May 14, 1970 discloses a homo-kinetic universal joint with a cage having lugs projecting radially over its spherically shaped outer surface but this surface rides on a cylindrical inner surface of the outer coupling member and axial shifting of the coupling members are accommodated.